The Hamster Dance
by Neferiti
Summary: I just realized that all of my stories is full of sorrow and things like that. So i thought that i should write something funny. So here comes Wyatt, Chris and their cousins under a spell! Very strange things gonna happen!
1. Chapter 1

_**The**__** hamster dance!!!**_

It was late in the morning and the Halliwells lived their unnatural Saturday life. All of the "children" were there and helped with the cleaning, along with Paige, Phoebe, Henry and Coop. Piper loved the big cleaning in autumn not like the others, but they thought that together it was kinda fun. Chris and Wyatt were tiding the attic, of course. Coop, Henry and Leo were bringing stuffs up which Piper didn't want to use anymore or in the near future.

"Uh, that box is so heavy!" Leo muttered as he arrived to the attic with a huge box. Chris jumped up immediately and helped him bring that to the centre of the room. They were about to open it when all of the girls appeared too.

"We are finished" Piper said.

"Oh" Wyatt replied than glanced at the boxes in the room. "We need more time. There is lots of stuff."

Then we will help!" Prue smiled gently and everybody went back to work. After a hour all of the boxes were on their place, except one.

"We will be okay from here" Sam said as they surrounded the box.

"Than we go and make the lunch ready" Said Piper and the Charmed Ones left the room with their husbands.

"Than let finish this" Wyatt suggested to them. Chris nodded and than opened the box in front of him.

"What's in there?" he asked, as he eyed with the dust which covered everything.

"I dunno" Sam replied. "Your mother sent it up from the basement." Patty reached into the boy and picked something up. She blew off the dust, unluckily onto Wyatt's face, who started to sneeze heavily.

"Whatcha out!" he protested weakly within sneezes. Patty shrugged and stared at the small boy in his hand.

"What is it?" her twin sister asked.

"It's a CD" she replied. Sam stepped next to her and looked at it.

"Who use CD nowadays?" he asked.

"Nobody said that it is new. It's from the basement and I think its Aunt Paige's stuff. Put it back and let's finish this!" Chris interrupted, but Patty shook her head.

"Wait, if it's my Mom's I wanna know what is it!" she demanded-

"It's just a CD" Chris protested.

"With a title The Hamster Dance?" Patty shot back.

"Is that the title?" Wyatt asked back in amazement. "Where is a CD player?"

"Not you too, Wy!" Chris groaned. But everybody ignored him. Sam went to the other end of the attic.

"I saw one there…a minute… here it is!" he pointed at an old player. Pushed the 'ON' button than Patty put the CD in and play!

"OMG! Turn it off!" Chris demanded after a half minute. Penny laughed loudly as she and her sister danced at the music.

"Why? It's sooo funny!" She cried and continued the dance.

"I agree with Chris. It's horrible!" Sam put his hands at his ears to shut the music out, but Wyatt forced them down. Prue raised her hand and turned of the player.

"Finally" Chris sighed.

"Hey! It wasn't over!" Penny protested.

"If you start it again, I'll turn you into a hamster!" He second oldest cousin threatened. "You know I could!"

"You are cruel!" Patty huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Chris shrugged.

"The secret of long life" he replied. Patty was about to shot back, when the oldest Charmed One interrupted them.

"Hey, come down! Lunch is ready!" she said gently. Chris and Patty glared at each other once more, than hurried after the others. Penny and Patty were the lasts who left the attic and no body saw as the pale pink lights enveloped them.

* * *

"Where are the girls?" Paige asked as everybody was sitting at the table except her daughters. Wyatt shrugged and looked at the staircase.

"They were coming." He replied. Henry stood up.

"I'll go and check on them." The others nodded. But they stared after him until he disappeared from their sight. In this house you never know. Few minutes later Henry came back with a funny look on his face.

"Where are they?" Paige asked. She had a very bad feeling and she was sure that she will find out why.

"I haven't found them exactly…" he spoke not sure in himself. "But I've found them" he opened his palms and they stared in shock at the two hamsters. One of the hamsters raised it's "hand" and waved at them.

"Hi" it said with Patty's voice. The other's jaws dropped in shock. Suddenly Wyatt hit Chris' arm.

"Turn them back!" Chris blinked at him.

"It wasn't me now!" he protested with wide eyes.

"It's your hobby to turn peoples into something!" his brother shot back.

"Was my hobby! I haven't done it for a year!" Chris glared at him. Again none of them saw as the pink light from before surrounded Wyatt too.

"Don't lie, Chris! Turn them back! I know it was you!" Chris didn't even try to cover his anger.

"I say it again: IT. WASN'T. ME!" he shouted at his older brother. Wyatt blinked rapidly, than jumped up and ran to Piper. He hugged his mother and stared at the confused Chris with wide, horrified eyes.

"Mom…Chris…is scary!" he stammered. Chris crossed his arms at his chest.

"It's not funny, Wyatt!" he told to the other. But the blond boy flinched every time when the other moved and hugged his mother more tightly. Leo looked at his oldest frowning.

"I don't think he is joking." He told to the others. "He is terrified of you." Chris blinked at his father and stared with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked loudly. That made Wyatt shudder. Piper gave a pointing look to his youngest than slowly pulled away from Wyatt.

"Sweetie, why don't you go up to your room and wait there until we find out what happened?" she asked her son.

"I don't wanna be alone!" he whined and grabbed his mother hand. Prue stood up and gave him her best smile.

"I will be with you. I'll protect you!" she said calmly. Wyatt nodded slowly and they went upstairs avoiding Chris. Who had a very annoyed expression on his face.

"That's weird" Sam commented looking after his sister.

"Tell me about it" Chris huffed. Piper ran her hand through her hair than turned to her youngest.

"So. Are you sure that it wasn't you who turned the twins into hamsters?" she asked. Chris sighed heavily. He didn't want to be harsh to avoid the similar events like what happened Wyatt.

"It wasn't me. I can control it so it wasn't an accident and I wasn't that pissed off. Oh and when I turn somebody into something, than that somebody can't speak!" he added. One of the hamsters had a frown on her face. Maybe Penny?

"It's true…" she said.

"Than what's going on there? And what happened to Wyatt?" Paige threw her hand up in a giving up mode.

"Just to be sure. Could you Chris try to turn back them?" Phoebe suggested. Her nephew shrugged and flicked his hand at the two hamsters. They waited for a minute, but nothing happened.

"Spell? Potion?" Coop asked. The others hadn't got answers.

"Do you remember anything unusually from before you became…hamster?" Henry asked her daughters.

"We were following the others than suddenly everything became so big. Just that!" Penny hamster replied. Suddenly the other disappeared in blue orb lights and reappeared on the top of Chris' head.

"Wow. It's cool!" said Patty. And started to pull Chris hair out.

"Hey!" the boy shouted and tried to get her of without success. Than he pointed at the bowl with soup.

"Patty!" the little hamster fell into the hot soup from blue orbs. She yelped and tried to climb out with little success, Coop pick her out and took her onto a napkin. She looked quit miserable.

"Chris! That was rude! I worked a lot with that soup!" Piper huffed" You'll do the next!"

"Thanks Aunt Piper with the punishment!" Patty replied sarcastically. "But it was delicious!"

The pink light came again and its next prey was Sam…quickly enveloped him than disappeared. The boy slowly left the room and came back with a huge knife in his hands.

"You bastard!" he shouted than stabbed the table closely next to Patty. The hamster screamed and orbed onto Chris' shoulder.

"I'll kill you!" the youngest Halliwell screamed and attacked the older boy, who quickly jumped over the table to avoid the deadly knife.

"Some help please!" he begged as he tried to keep the table between him and the insane cousin.

"Knife!" shouted Paige and orbed it to her. Phoebe stepped next to her son, with a calming smile.

"It is okay, Honey, just calm down!" Sam turned to her and his eyes had a threatening light.

"How dare you tell me what to do?" he hissed. He jumped at his mother, but Piper freeze with reflex. To her miracle the boy froze. Phoebe sighed with relief and stepped back.

"Everybody is gonna be crazy?" She asked. Than everybody stared at Chris, who raised his hands in a self-protecting manner.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

**Sooo? Whatcha think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

„Why are you looking at me like that?" Chris asked confused. Piper stepped in front of him and checked him with her eyes. The boy blinked rapidly but didn't move or anything. Patty glanced at the frozen Sam from behind the boy's neck.

„Mom! Nothing's wrong with me!" Chris huffed.

"I wanna be sure!" replied his mother." Do you feel any different?" the boy looked at her in annoyance.

"No!"

"And…" she was cut off by his eldest's scream. They all looked at each other.

"Who wanna go up?" Paige asked pointing at the ceiling. All shrugged, but made their way upstairs. Of course Chris was the last and do you know what happened? Yes! The light came.

They arrived at Wyatt's room and the blond boy chose that moment to run out of the room too. Leo was about to open the door that time, but the door's movement hit him with full force and it collided with his face hardly.

"Ouch!" he groaned from the floor.

"Are you okay, Honey?" Piper asked in concern, but she was staring at her son who was far away now.

"Do I look like?" Leo muttered. Phoebe entered to the room, where she find her daughter bounding a rope to the luster with a funny look on her face.

"Err… Prue? What are doing?" Her mother asked. Prue looked at her with an annoyed look.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm bounding that rope there." Phoebe stared at her in concern.

"Why do you do that?" Prue rolled her eyes at her.

"You are so silly, Mom." Than her face became blank "Whole Life is stupid." Then she looked up at her mom again. "I wanna hang up myself! Will ya help?"

"Er…" Phoebe tried to make the best answer, but Piper come before her and freeze the girl.

"Okay, now I'm sure that everybody is gonna be crazy in any minute. " Paige huffed. As and answer suddenly Chris started laughing frantically behind them. Piper buried her hands into her hands, than stared at the ceiling.

"Okay, I don't want to turn around." She sighed.

"But you should" replied Leo who was looking at his son with raised eyebrows. Chris was already clapping his hands in his laughter.

"You went insane too?" asked Paige from him.

"I'm…m..O…k-kay…Aunt-t-t-t…Paig-g-g-ge...J-j-just…yo-u-u-…are…so-so-so… f-f-fu-unnnnnnyy!!" he gasped, bur he couldn't stop laughing.

"I think we are under a spell." One of the hamsters said from Henry's shoulder. The others stared at her with an Are-you-joking? look. Chris stepped closer to them and started laughing again. He didn't stop until he had tears in his eyes.

"A…Speak-k-k-king…Ha-ha-ha-mmmmster!" he laughed pointing. Penny's face fell as he stared at her second oldest cousin.

"Chris, I think Sherlock reincarnated in you!" she replied and made him laugh more. This was the time when piper thought that it couldn't be worst, but Wyatt orbed in.

"Mom! Sam wanna kill me!" he cried. And hugged his mother.

"Wy-y-y…is. A-a-acting-g-g-g like a Cry-y-y-y…Ba-a-aby!" Chris laughed mechanically.  
"Chris! Don't be rude with your brother!" Leo told him, but the boy just continued laughing. In while Prue unfroze too. She looked sadly at the crazy scene in front of her than walked to the window.

"I'm not wanted here." She mumbled. And opened the window and tried to step out of the house. Coop and Henry quickly jumped after her and stopped her immediately. They pulled her inside, but she protested and cried lot of suicide sentence. Sam thought that is the craziest situation, so he entered to the room with a bard in his hand.

"I'll kill you all!" he cried angrily.

"Enough!" Piper screamed and froze the whole room.

"Thank God!" Phoebe sighed. Than looked the frozen 'children' and their husbands. "Oh, I wanted to ask that How come that you can freeze the kids?"

"I dunno. Maybe because they are under a spell." Piper replied as she unfroze Leo and the other two men.

"Wow. Just in time." Sighed Henry exhaustedly.

"What will we do with them?" Leo asked frowning at the six youth. Piper frowned at the group than unfroze the two hamsters and Wyatt.

"Honey, go to the living room and watch TV, with Penny and Patty." She said and gave Wyatt the two girls.

"But Mom! There is lot of scary thing in the TV!" The blond boy protested and made the two hamsters smirk at him.

"Watch cartoon. That's not scary." His mother replied. Wyatt looked uncertainly, but disappeared in blue orb lights.

"And look after the girls!" Paige shouted after him.

"And? Will you put Prue and Sam in a room? After all Sam want to kill someone and Prue want to be suicide. Problem solved!" Henry huffed, but shut up automatically when he saw Phoebe's warning look.

"Leo, will you bring me that book which we got five years ago?" Leo frowned at her thoughtfully.

"Which one?"

"You know! The one which we couldn't read because both of us fell into lethargy."

"Oh…." With that he left the room and was back in five minutes.

"What took that long?" Paige asked not a bit annoyed and eyeing with the three frozen.

"Piper hide it quit well." He shrugged and gave the worn looking book to Piper, who unfroze the still laughing Chris. She shoved the book to his hand and he caught it.

"He?"

"Read!" Piper demanded, but Chris burst out into laughter again. "What?"

"Yo-o-ouu…hav-v-ve…g-g-gott…a ver-r-ryyy…funnnnny face!" he gasped pointing at his mothers annoyed face.

"Okay, I got it! You room, reading!"

"But my room is 10 miles away!"

"Your room here!" Piper hissed. In respond Chris laughed, but orbed away and appeared in the nest room.

"Wyatt I so funny in this picture!" they heard him shout.

"I said READ!" Piper cried. "And I wondered why I became grey." She huffed. Leo smiled at her knowingly.

"So am I." He replied. Phoebe cleared her throat behind them.

"I don't wanna interrupt, but what will we do with them?" she pointed at her frozen children.

"We should tide up both of them." Coop sighed.

"Two crystal cage?" Paige suggested and because they didn't have better idea. The y put the two siblings in two separated cage.

"I think we should put them on mute!" Henry said as the unfrozen Sam shouted not so nice things at them. Piper smiled at him wit a generous smile.

"Nobody can hear him from out side! I put a spell around the house when Chris was six and he and Wyatt started to play that orb-tk game. I thought It would be safer, with two magical children you never know. "

"So we have one small problem. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THEM?" Paige remarked with full volume.

**

* * *

Here is the second chapter. I hope it lighten up your day a ****bit****. They will be back in few days! (I hope) Oh, and I'm sorry that it was so short, but I didn't want to write down everything in one chapter… **


	3. Chapter 3

"Any idea?" Paige asked again and the answer was only silence. Everybody had thoughtful feature on their face.

"Spell?"

"Demon?"

"Potion?"

"Dunno?" Paige glared at her husband who grinned back nearly childishly. Piper sighed tiredly. For a hour they were standing in the kitchen and they couldn't find any answer. The children seemed to be okay at their place, but sometimes the parents could hear Wyatt cream sometimes at the cartoon (they can't even think what could scare him.) or sometimes Sam shout ugly things at them or Chris' laugh loudly.

"I thought that the book is lethargic pushing." Phoebe remarked.

"It is!" Piper and Leo answered at the same time.

"i can hear!"

"MOM! DAD!" a cream came from the living room. The six parents ran to the room to find a hamster, a very scared Wyatt with Penny in her real form.

"Penny?" Paige asked with wide eyes.

"I turned back!" the blond girl cried happily.

"It's not fair! Why she?" the other hamster huffed. Suddenly pink light left her body and she turned back too.

"What?" she stammered. She danced around to check that every part of her body was okay. Wyatt slowly walked to his mother and stood behind her.

"She is scary" he said matter-of-factly. Then the light leaved his body too and he blinked rapidly. "Tell me I didn't really act like this!" he begged. Leo and the others laughed at him as the Twice Blessed witch turned completely red.

"At least you didn't turn into a hamster" Patty huffed again.  
"MOM! GET ME OUT OF THERE!" they heard Sam voice from upstairs without the threatening tone. They hurried up and in the room they saw the totally okay Sam and in the other cage Prue looked normal too. They inactivated the cages and the other two joined to them.

"So only one is left…" Piper began.

"Never ever give me that book again!" they turned around to face with Chris who stood at the door the book in his hands and staring at it like it would be a demon or what.

"So everybody is back to normal?" Coop asked happily.

"As I can see" Henry replied.

"But what was this?" Penny asked with a confused face.

"Maybe low-level spell?" Chris suggested. The others agreed with him, but there was more question too.

"But do you thing a demon did it with you?" Phoebe brought up the unspoken worry.

"I don't know. But if a demon does something like this than he should attack or get what he wants, right? It doesn't make any sense."

"Nobody used spells which should have backfired?"

"There was no demon attack since last week. We didn't use spells since than, right!?" Wyatt replied. The others nodded in agree. Piper ran her fingers in her hair and sighed heavily.

"I don't think we can solve it right now, so I advice you to go home and rest a bit." She said.

"It's not a bad idea. I promise I call you if I figure out what happened." Paige replied and orbed out with her husband. Their two daughter followed suit. Phoebe and her family said goodbye too and 'hearted' out.

"And what will we do?" Leo asked his wife. Piper frowned at him.

"Whatcha think?" she asked sarcastically. "I'll cook" with that she hurried downstairs to the kitchen. Leo followed him sighing and mumbling not understandable things. Wyatt and Chris shared a look.

"Book?" the younger one asked.

"Yeh, the Book…" came the answer. The two boys headed to the attic, but of course the series of unfortunate followed them by now yellow lights. It enveloped both of them, after that made its way out of the window, following the other part of the family. Of course Wyatt and Chris remained oblivious about it. They arrived at the attic Chris was the first who stepped in and the only one who disappeared from Wyatt's sight.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked hesitantly.

"Ouch…" came from the floor. The blond witch looked down and saw his little bro lying on his stomach on the floor.

"He?"

"Why I'm always the one who fall?" Chris groaned and stood up with a little help of his brother. They walked to the book. Chris started to flipping it and he was deep in his thoughts.

"You won't find anything" Wyatt noted as he was sitting on the couch.

"Don't be pessimist, Wyatt! You know I will!" his brother replied.

"You won't. There is never answer in that book."

"Wyatt! Little trust here!"

"You won't"

"Wyatt!!"

"That's the truth!" Chris glared at his brother.

"Don't dare to say that it is too…" He began desperately.

"We are always in trouble!" Wyatt shrugged. Chris buried his face into his palms. He sighed heavily and took a deep breath.

"You stay here!" he said firmly. Wyatt shrugged.

"Actually I don't have anything to do." Chris glared with a funny face, than turned towards the door. He stepped out of the room. Suddenly Wyatt could hear a loud thud and an other thud and more thuds.

"Why always me?????" Chris shouted from downstairs.

"You won't learn to look around before move" Wyatt sighed.

* * *

**_Here ya gooooo! :D Sorry for I made you wait, but it wasn't easy to think about that much stupid things. please review!!_**


End file.
